Previously known sensors for sensing the environment for motor vehicles typically record only locations or objects in the vehicle surroundings, i.e., occupied spaces, but not explicitly the free, i.e., unoccupied, spaces in the vehicle vicinity. However, for driver assistance systems, which automatically evade obstacles (for instance by taking a previously determined evasion trajectory into account), the passability of areas is of relevance, as well. In principle, areas in which no objects were detected are not necessarily unoccupied, i.e., available for driving; instead, explicit knowledge regarding the passability is generally lacking in these regions or spaces.
German Document No. DE 10 2004 056 120 A1 relates to a method for collision avoidance or for mitigating the consequences of a collision while driving, when a motor vehicle is approaching an obstacle, in particular a preceding vehicle.
In German Document No. DE 10 2005 026 386 A1, a method and a device for determining free spaces in the vicinity of a motor vehicle are described.